1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a through image display method applicable to a digital camera equipped with a through image display function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Digital camera is one of the image capturing apparatuses. Conventionally, the digital camera is equipped with the following display technique. That is, on standby for shooting, a plurality of images whose angles of view are respectively different are generated from a captured image by electronic zoom processing (trimming) and the generated images are multi-displayed on a monitor as through images (finder image). When any of the through images is selected, the multi-display is terminated, an optical zoom function is automatically driven in order that the selected angle of view is realized, and an image of an object is captured under the zoom condition. Thereafter, merely the captured image is full-screen displayed. When a shutter key is depressed, the image of the object is captured and the captured image is recorded (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2004-200950).
With the digital camera described above, on standby for shooting before the shutter key is depressed, a user may see the result of shooting according to the difference of the zoom magnifications
However, the technique described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2004-200950 is not satisfactorily convenient and still has a room for improvement. With the digital camera described above, the user may see only the result of shooting according to the difference of the zoom magnifications (angles of view). Namely, the center of the object is fixed and the user may see only the difference of the display size of the main object. For example, a composition inconceivable to a user cannot be displayed.